


To the end

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [12]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for Primrose's and H'aanit's chapters, yusufa's ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Primrose thought she finished her story, but Yusufa still has one more message.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Kudos: 10
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	To the end

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt #80 - ghost

It should have been all over; her past taken care of, her honor restored, her ghosts quieted. It should have been the last time, so why? Why did she hear her voice still? Why was she still smelling her perfume, feeling her touch, the warmth from her fingers delicately dancing across her bare arms, teasingly, the warmth from her breath that tickled her ear?

“Primrose,” the ghost whispered. “Oh, Primrose,” the ghost sighed. “What are you waiting for?”

“Yusufa!” Primrose would cry, if she were not sleeping, if this wasn’t a dream. “Yusufa, why are you still here?” She would apologize over and over, if it could let Yusufa rest peacefully.

Yusufa of the other world, still barely tied to this one, continued speaking without knowing Primrose’s cries. “Primrose, time is fleeting. Will you watch her walk away? Will you live to regret?”

“What do you mean?” Primrose wanted to ask. She didn’t understand; last time Yusufa said she only remained to see Primrose’s happiness to the end, so what was Primrose missing? Who was going to walk away? Even if Primrose’s story was finished, there were still others who stories were not at an end. H’aanit, for one, still had to kill Redeye. H’aanit…

“H’aanit…” Yusufa’s ghost sighed. “H’aanit…”

Oh… The huntress who had found her in Sunshade, who had been by her side ever since she began this journey…who saw her in anger and despair, who held her, tightly, to keep her on her feet when her knees were weak. The pillar beside her, forthright and…incredibly cute when she blushed… Oh, is this what Yusufa meant? To see Primrose’s happiness to the end…

The next morning, Primrose woke up bright and early, finding the huntress with her companion Linde, playfully scratching Linde’s belly. She sat next down to H’aanit, gave Linde a tickle as well. Linde smartly rolled onto her feet and walked away, giving Primrose her golden chance.

“H’aanit…I…” Primrose wasn’t one to blush herself, but she could feel a heat building in her face, under her cheeks, and some butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_Time is fleeting._ H’aanit looked at Primrose carefully, patiently, with her soft brown eyes. The wind gently played with her loose hairs and Primrose wanted to tuck one back but…

“H’aanit, I will see your journey to its end. And then afterwards…”

_Will you watch her walk away?_ Primrose shook her head. Yusufa’s voice was fading, but it was okay, because even ghosts need their rest. No, Primrose would not regret this.

“Can I travel the world with you?”


End file.
